


Иллюстрации к работе "Западный экспресс"

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Макси и иллюстрации, талигойский юг [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Series: Макси и иллюстрации, талигойский юг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	1. Лионель

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Западный экспресс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921477) by [fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020). 



[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5a/88/HNukDiOr_o.jpg)


	2. Мадмуазель Нику

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d3/06/MYPeSf8q_o.jpg)


End file.
